Audacia y día blanco
by kikitapatia
Summary: Después de lo sucedido el 14 de febrero, Ren quería algo muy especial para su primer día blanco con Kyoko. No fue algo fácil escogerlo pero cree que es su mejor opción. ¿Qué le regalará?
Descargo de responsabilidad: no hay manera, simple y sencillo, no hubo forma de que Skip Beat me perteneciera, ni por un segundo.

Este proyecto forma parte del **14 de marzo, día blanco** con **mutemuia, oxybry y kikitapatía**. Espero que les guste.

* * *

.

Ahora era Ren quien se encontraba dando vueltas como trompo pensando qué podía regalarle a Kyoko. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Después de encontrarla en las instalaciones de LME, dentro de la sala de la sección Love Me, con el corazón en un hilo, por imaginarse que ella lloraba por él, ¡por él!, él que había sufrido tantas veces creyendo que jamás saldría de la zona de senpai-amigo, había tenido una ligera esperanza de que ella, al verlo en brazos de otra, estuviera celosa y llorara por la situación. Arriesgándose el todo por el todo, sin nada más que perder, se arrodilló enfrente de ella y le preguntó si ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Por toda respuesta se le había abrazado al cuello sin poder dejar de llorar. Por fin podía dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de besarla, dándose por fin gusto explorando sus labios de una y mil formas. Fue durante esa apasionada rendición del uno ante el otro, que Kanae y Yashiro los encontraron.

Kanae había entrado intempestivamente a la sala, junto con Yashiro, debido a que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había salido dejando a la pareja sola. Yashiro había llegado justo un momento antes después de enterarse de dónde estaba su representado. Lo único que estos dos amigos lograron hacer después de pescar a la pareja in fraganti, fue cerrar la puerta tras ellos para evitar que los curiosos que ya se habían aglomerado ahí pudieran ser testigos de primera instancia del motivo por el que la chica estuviera llorando a mares y también de la ansiosa y apresurada llegada del actor, quien por primera vez no se había interesado por ser amable y gentil sino que llegó preguntando a gritos si alguien había visto a Kyoko, y que, al enterarse de su estado, pareció según dijeron las personas que lo vieron, tele transportarse a la sala donde se encontraba la aludida.

Al encontrarlos en tan apasionada situación, Kyoko solo logró esconderse, refugiándose en el pecho de Ren con el rostro compitiendo con los betabeles. Ren solo tenía por cara tremenda sonrisa que Kanae, pensó que si el sonrojo de su amiga podía hacer de vegetal, Ren con facilidad podía tomar el papel del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Yashiro, en modo moe y fangirl completo, estaba levitando de la emoción, con los ojos llorosos, por fin pudo ir y abrazar a la pareja diciéndoles que ya era hora de que al fin se hubieran sincerado los dos. Ren se levantó del suelo, trayéndose a Kyoko con él atrapándola entre sus brazos como temiendo que si se separaba de ella, podría escapársele de nuevo.

—Yashiro, Kanae, creo que a todos les debemos una explicación, pero me gustaría primero poder pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con mi novia, ¿sí?

—¡¿Novia?! —esta vez era Kyoko quien sin dar crédito a las palabras de Ren, había soltado la pregunta graznando más que hablando.

Ren volvió el rostro ante la azorada chica y le contestó nervioso:

—Por supuesto que eres mi novia, ¿acaso no quieres serlo? —por toda respuesta una tremenda sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica y se abrazó aún más a él para tampoco dejarlo ir jamás.

Yashiro y Kanae decidieron dejarles solos para que ellos terminaran de resolver su situación. Al salir, Yashiro, como buen mánager que era y acostumbrado al manejo de multitudes y a deshacerse de intrusos, fue despejando el área argumentando que los actores estaban ensayando una parte de un nuevo drama y todo entraba en el argumento. Que una parte del mismo era interactuar con gente sin que esta última supiera nada para que sus reacciones fueran espontáneas. Kanae se quedó maravillada ante tal muestra de ingenio por parte del mánager.

—Kotonami-san, como parece que esos dos tardarán bastante y ya había despejado la agenda de Ren, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer ¿me aceptarías un café?

La asombrada chica, aún en shock por todo lo sucedido, no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar de buena gana que en el corazón de su amiga siempre había espacio para más y mientras estaba con estos pensamientos también aceptó la invitación por parte de Yashiro.

Dentro de la sala, Ren se había sentado en el sofá arrastrando a Kyoko con él para sentarla a su lado y mirándola a los ojos empezó a hablar.

—Kyoko, a pesar de lo que dije, de que eres mi novia, antes quiero hablar contigo y explicarte mi pasado. Quién es esa chica y qué es lo que significa para mí. Y si después de escucharme decides que no puedes perdonarme aun así quiero que sepas que te he amado por muchos años y que seguiré amándote hasta mi muerte. Tú eres la luz que me sacó de la oscuridad y de la maldad de mi pasado. Tú eres mi fuerza, mi talismán, mi amuleto protector, mi verdadero amor.

—Ren —dijo tuteándolo por primera vez—, no creo que exista nada por lo cual debas pedirme perdón o que yo no pueda perdonar... —la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

—Solo te pido que me escuches y abras tu corazón... —Ren empezó a contarle de su infancia, platicando de que tenía unos increíbles padres, pero que, al ser hijo de grandes celebridades, desde muy chico se esperaba, no, se le exigía ser igual a ellos. Sin poder crecer por su cuenta, siendo él mismo, creció lleno de rencor, ira y amargura, llegando a ser una verdadera pesadilla para sus padres haciéndolos sufrir por no poder ayudarlo. También le contó de Rick y Tina, de cómo, por su culpa, había muerto a sus pies, y que había sido a ella a quien había visto abrazándolo en su camerino. Había ido a Japón después de tantos años, para decirle que lo había perdonado pero que, para poder seguir adelante tenía que decírselo a él en persona y permitirle poder perdonarse a sí mismo también.

Al notar su silencio Kyoko lo miró fijamente tratando de asimilar todo lo que le estaba contando, al fijarse Ren que ella no comentaba nada y seguía teniendo su total atención, continuó con su explicación:

—Kyoko, dentro de toda esta amarga historia también hay una luz. Cuando tenía diez años, acompañé a mi padre a uno de sus trabajos a su ciudad natal, donde conocí a la más bella criatura que jamás había visto. Una pequeña niña, para la cual, yo me convertí en un héroe, en un príncipe de las hadas... —Kyoko, al escuchar esto levantó de pronto su vista hacia él, viéndolo como si fuera por primera vez desde Guam.

—¿Tú..., tú eres Corn? —dijo levantándose del sofá y abrazándose al pensar que él siempre se había burlado de ella.

—Sí, Kyoko, yo soy Corn. Yo no sabía quién eras. Lo supe cuando se te cayó la piedra. Nunca quise mentirte. Pero no podía decirte la verdad.

—¿No podías o no querías? ¿Te estabas burlando de mí? ¿Todo esto solo fue una cruel broma? —decía mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

Ren se levantó y yendo hacia ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y le levantó la cara para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

—Nunca —afirmó con severidad—, nunca quise engañarte ni burlarme de ti. No podía, ni quería decirte la verdad, porque cuando lo supieras y vieras en quién me había convertido, te alejarías de mí por completo y te perdería para siempre. No quería que vieras que aquel niño a quien diste un motivo para vivir, una esperanza, se había convertido en una cruel mentira de sí mismo. Yo... —la soltó y le dio la espalda agachando la cabeza derrotado—, yo no quería destrozarte tu ilusión. Cuando lo de Guam, se suponía que no debíamos vernos hasta que estuviera con mi apariencia de Cain Heel, pero el destino quiso que nos encontráramos y tú me reconociste. Mi intención, al principio fue irme sin hablarte, pero al ver tu triste cara no tuve corazón para hacerlo y no creí que...—soltó un largo suspiro—, no creí que eso pudiera ser algo malo. Te daba a ti la oportunidad de ver a Corn como un hombre, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Reino y de que pensaras que estaba muerto, pero a mí, a mí me daba la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo haciendo lo que tanto había soñado con hacer, ser un poco más mi propio yo contigo...

Kyoko, agacha la cabeza para que él no pueda verla, está aún impactada por las palabras de Ren, por descubrir que su príncipe de las hadas nunca había existido como tal pero que siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola, cayó en cuenta que lo que había hecho Ren había sido simplemente intentar no lastimarla y mantenerle su ilusión. Anonadada levanta la mirada y se pierde en la de él. Se da cuenta que existe algo más que el amor que él le muestra, ¿dudas? ¿miedos? —¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Una vez me dijiste que Tsuruga Ren era tu nombre artístico, y ya me confesaste lo de Corn.

Ren se volteó para verla fijamente a los ojos mientras descubría su último y gran secreto:

—Hizuri Kuon. El hijo de Kuu, tu padre...

Kyoko no podía estar más estupefacta que si le hubieran dicho que la Tierra era plana y el Sol giraba a su alrededor. No era posible, él era el hijo de su padre..., a quien ella había interpretado.

—¿Te divertiste mientras me veías actuar como tú? —se levantó indignada al creer que ese momento hubiera sido una burla para él.

—Yo no sabía nada de eso, hasta que te vi a ti con él. Fue como verme a mí mismo a los diez años antes de perderme en el mal camino. Fui a hablar con él, a reclamarle que te estuviera utilizando para acercarse a mí. No quería que salieras lastimada, ni por él ni por mí. Fui sincero cuando te dije que habías retratado y experimentado los sentimientos de Kuon hacia su padre.

—Entonces, ¿en verdad me amas? —fue apenas un susurro lo que salió de la boca de Kyoko, que si Ren no hubiera estado callado en ese momento se lo hubiera perdido.

—Más que a mi vida... Sin ti, no tengo nada. Tú me rescataste de mi sufrimiento. De mi castigo y agonía. Me diste un motivo para vivir. Te amo, Kyoko. Quiero que sepas que, si me das la oportunidad, haré lo imposible para que estés segura de que te amo, de resarcirme por lo de Corn, por haberte mentido, por... — no pudo seguir porque ella se había abalanzado a su brazos y lo estaba besando primero con timidez pero luego con premura.

* * *

.

Días después de eso habían celebrado por fin la cena que Kyoko había preparado para el 14 de febrero y esta vez Ren cenó, sí señor, no dejó ni las morusitas con tal de que Kyoko no se enfadara con él. Había prometido hacer lo que fuera para que ella estuviera feliz y si comer era una de esas cosas, bueno, ¿qué se lo podía hacer? Pero eso sí, ella había pagado, argumentando que si él pagaba no podía considerarse un regalo. Así que se salió con la suya y le permitió pagar. También la había llevado a conocer a Tina, antes de que regresara a los Estados Unidos. Tina al verla la había abrazado y le dijo que por favor lo hiciera feliz. Los dos se lo merecían y sería lo que Rick más hubiera querido, ver a Kuon ser un hombre de bien y con una increíble mujer a su lado que lo llevara siempre por el buen camino. Kyoko se ruborizó por completo pero terminó por abrazar también a Tina.

Ahora, se acercaba el día blanco y era el turno de Ren, el pensar qué regalarle y ya tenía una idea. Si ella había dado un gran paso atreviéndose a invitarlo antes de todo lo sucedido, él podía regalarle un viaje al pasado. Al lugar donde todo comenzó.

Arregló con Yashiro despejar su agenda para el fin de semana antes del 14, desde el jueves en la tarde ya no tendría nada que hacer, solo terminar de finiquitar los detalles del viaje. En cuanto a Kyoko, le pidió ayuda al presidente, sabía que más tarde lo pagaría y muy caro, pero valía la pena por ella. Así que Lory, poniendo de pretexto una misión Love Me, le dijo a la chica que estaría ocupada todo el viernes 11 hasta el lunes 14 de marzo, que preparara las maletas para viajar, y que alguien pasaría por ella muy temprano el viernes para llevarla a su destino. Ella, triste porque iba a ser su primer día blanco con su novio... Aún le costaba creerlo, pero sí, Tsuruga Ren era su novio, de ella y de nadie más, pero sin rechistar, se dirigió al Darumaya para arreglar su maleta.

El jueves había hablado con Ren por teléfono al llegar este a su departamento, después de dejarla en su casa. Sí, completamente idiotizado el pobre. Él parecía abatido por no poder pasar el fin se semana juntos, pero sabía que como actores, el trabajo les haría muchas veces como el peor de los chaperones.

El viernes había llegado, y a las seis de la mañana bajó por las escaleras, con cuidado de no despertar al Taisho ni a la Okami-san, y al salir por la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su novio recargado en la puerta de su coche con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Abrió los brazos esperándola y ella corrió hacia ellos abrazándolo a su vez.

—Ren, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Es una sorpresa. ¿Ya estás lista? —decía mientras tomaba la maleta y la colocaba en la cajuela. Después, todo un caballeroso Ren, la había ayudado a subir a su carro, claro que, no sin antes darle un buen beso de buenos días.

—¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

Ren tomando su mano y llevándosela a la boca le da un tierno beso y viéndola a los ojos responde divertido ante la ansiosa pregunta de su novia:

—No, amor, —le encantaba hacer que ella se ruborizara y siempre lo lograba diciéndole así—, ya te dije, es una sorpresa. Sé que estás desvelada, ¿por qué no cierras los ojos y descansas? Te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos.

—Lo que quieres hacer es que no sepa a dónde vamos —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Sí, lo acepto, quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Te dormirás? Vamos por favor, no me la arruines.

—Está bien, de todas formas si estoy un poco cansada.

Muy poco tiempo después, demasiado poco para el gusto de Kyoko, habían llegado a su destino.

—¿Aquí? ¿La estación de trenes? —Ren, al ver la cara asombrada de su novia, no pudo menos que soltar tremenda carcajada.

—Esto es solo parte del viaje, ven vamos —dijo tendiéndole una mano a ella. Espérame en la sala mientras compro los boletos para el Shinkansen.

—Como sé que no me vas a decir a dónde nos dirigimos, te esperaré allá sentada.

Durante el trayecto Ren se divirtió viendo las expresiones de Kyoko mientras hacían el viaje, también charlaron de su época anterior a conocerse, contándose las anécdotas más divertidas. Casi cuatro horas después, llegaron a su destino.

—¡Esto es Kyoto! Ren, esto, esto es mi hogar...

—Sí, Kyoko, quise traerte al lugar donde naciste. Ven, vayamos hice las reservas en el ryokan —dicho esto ella palideció al pensar que pudieran alojarse en el perteneciente a la familia Fuwa, pero al ver su cara, Ren le dijo:

—Tranquila, no es el de los Fuwa, no te llevaría allí así sin avisarte aunque creo que debemos ir a presentarles nuestros respetos y decirles que estás bien. Además, debo presentarme ante ellos, pues te criaron como a una hija y tengo que decirles que mis intenciones son completamente honorables y para siempre... —al decir esto la besó, con profundidad y deseo. La dejó antes de que pudiera llevar a otra cosa.

Había sido una excelente decisión, pensó al observar con detenimiento su habitación, era elegante y cómoda y sabía que a Kyoko le gustaría estar ahí, precisamente por ser completamente tradicional. Había elegido ese ryokan específicamente porque contaba con aguas termales y que mejor para relajarse que sumergirse en agua caliente. Estuvo a un paso de pedir una sola habitación, pero sabía que Kyoko, como recatada chica japonesa, no se sentiría cómoda compartiendo una habitación con él, ahora que era su novio. Las cosas eran muy diferentes a la vez que hicieron de los Hermanos Heel, pues esa vez los dos se habían escudado tras sus roles. Pero ahora, sí, sabía con precisión que apenas llevaban un mes de glorioso noviazgo, pero llevaba deseándola demasiado tiempo y ahora tenerla tan cerca… ¡Maldita sea la hora en que Kyoko había prometido, y nada menos que a él, el mantenerse pura y casta! Porque definitivamente el que iba a sufrir las consecuencias, sería él. Pero él era el siempre caballeroso Tsuruga Ren, así que ni modo, tampoco es que quisiera asustarla. Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de saltar sobre ella a la primera oportunidad. Lento y tranquilo. Así las cosas debían ser con ella. Él la amaba y de eso no tenía la más mínima duda, pero tanto tiempo deseando tenerla a su lado, que, ahora que su sueño se había hecho realidad, solo quería tocarla para constatar que todo fuera verdad.

Como el plan de Ren había sido el llegar muy temprano a la ciudad para poder hacer recorridos, en cuanto dejaron sus maletas y se refrescaron un poco, salieron a desayunar en un modesto establecimiento que los dueños del ryokan les habían recomendado, un restaurante donde se podían probar platos diversos al grill, llamado obviamente Grill Miyata.

Ren pensó satisfecho que no podía disfrutar su visita de una mejor manera que guiado por Kyoko durante su recorrido. Así que se dedicó a disfrutar de su compañía y de los relatos de sus experiencias de su niñez. No solo lo llevó a conocer los lugares más característicos sino también sus favoritos e incluso fueron a visitar su escuela por insistencia de él.

Visitaron también los jardines de piedra del monasterio de Ryoan-ji. Este jardín es un terreno cubierto de guijarro, en donde estaban instaladas unas enormes piedras y lo interesante de este jardín era que cada persona se hace una idea distinta de lo que parecían ser.

Para la hora de la comida Ren había hecho reservación en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad que existía mucho antes de que Kyoko naciera. Estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores debido a los maravillosos platos de cocina nacional preparados con recetas clásicas y tradicionales.

Durante la cena, Ren platicó a Kyoko su vida como hijo de la gran pareja Hizuri y acerca de cómo a los quince años tuvo que dejarlos para buscar su propio lugar en el mundo, y era por esto que, él había entendido perfectamente a Kyoko, cuando ella le había dicho que su verdadera intención al estudiar actuación era encontrarse y crear una nueva Kyoko por sí misma. También le confesó que se había puesto extremadamente celoso, aunque él ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba, al saber que había actuado en el P.V. de Fuwa y que no había sido por venganza. Esto último sorprendió a Kyoko al acordarse de que la primera impresión de Moko-san había sido que él estaba celoso. Pues su amiga tenía razón...

Al regresar al ryokan, los dos se despidieron al entrar a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar. Ren, que desde que había llegado tenía intención de sumergirse en el agua caliente, se desnudó y se dio una rápida ducha para poder meterse a relajarse en el onsen. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Kyoko dentro del agua utilizando únicamente, lo que a él le pareció, una diminuta toalla blanca, dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas. Al percatarse de su presencia, Kyoko se sonrojó al máximo y trató de salir corriendo de ahí, pero Ren la detuvo diciéndole qué él no sabía que las habitaciones compartían el onsen. Y con una sonrisa traviesa le propuso quedarse ahí con él, claro que prometiéndole comportarse como el caballero que era. Su solución fue utilizar una gran roca que existían a la mitad y cada quien estaría a un lado, así ni siquiera tendrían que verse a la cara. Kyoko, después de pensarlo, aunque la verdad no le tomó mucho rato, decidió aceptar la propuesta de Ren y disfrutar de algo que la verdad, ella también deseaba.

El sábado, después de desayunar fueron a visitar el Pabellón de Plata o Ginkaku. Como el edificio se encontraba a orillas de un hermoso lago, disfrutaron recorriendo su orilla. Ren no perdió oportunidad y la tomó de la mano durante todo el tiempo ante la sorpresa de Kyoko.

—¿Kyoko, acaso no te gusta que te tome de la mano?

—No es eso. Es que todo mundo nos observa.

—¿Y eso qué?, ¿te avergüenzas de mí?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Al contrario, es que sé que la gente piensa en el por qué y el cómo es que tú, siendo el actor número uno, puede fijarse en una chica tan ordinaria y sin atractivo como yo.

—Kyoko, si te tomo la mano, es porque quiero demostrar al mundo que soy un hombre enamorado y que tú y yo somos como cualquier pareja. Y con respecto a lo otro, a mí no me interesa lo que opinen los demás y si con eso pierdo fans, tú eres lo único que me importa y ahora que te tengo no voy a dejarte ir por nada ni nadie. Eres una mujer hermosa, detallista, determinada, optimista, alegre y si todo eso no basta, eres mi faro, mi luz y mi guía. Soy el hombre más feliz desde que supe que tú también me amas. Así que por favor, dame tu mano y no te alejes de mí —dicho esto depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, a pesar de que había gente paseando por ahí también.

Después de la explicación, Kyoko se relajó mucho más y disfrutó extasiada de la compañía de su novio. Kyoto es una ciudad llena de templos, monumentos históricos pertenecientes al Patrimonio de la Humanidad declarado por la Unesco. Visitaron varios, siendo el que más les gustó el más famoso, el de Kiyomizu-dera. El templo toma su nombre de las cascadas que existen en el complejo, las cuales bajan de las colinas cercanas. Kiyomizu, literalmente significa agua pura, agua clara o agua limpia. El edificio principal se destaca por su compleja arquitectura, se sostiene por cientos de pilares, que sobresalen de la colina y ofrecen impresionantes vistas de la ciudad.

Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Kyoko fue descubriendo un poco más de Corn en Ren. Había aprendido que su novio era un tanto, o mejor dicho, muy celoso y posesivo con ella, pero también tenía una faceta divertida y bromista, que le recordaba mucho al Corn de Guam. Ella lo había llevado a su heladería favorita de cuando era niña y él había comprado un cono solo para ella. Cuando le preguntó que por qué solo uno, Ren le dio una mirada divertida y se dedicó a robarle pequeñas probaditas al de ella y en una de las veces, cuando ella trató de evitarlo, se embarró completamente los labios y la punta de la nariz con el dichoso postre. Ren, ni tardo, ni perezoso, aprovechó para limpiarla con sus labios ante la vergüenza de ella y satisfacción de él. Terminando esta batalla en un apasionado beso. Dejando completamente derretida a Kyoko y de paso al olvidado helado.

El domingo, Ren llevó a Kyoko con los Fuwa, y al verla, ellos la abrazaron. Le dijeron que sabían el motivo por el cual ella se había ido y que les apenaba mucho que hubiera sido por los motivos egoístas de su hijo. Pero que estaban muy orgullosos de que ella se hubiera labrado un futuro propio y que seguían su carrera desde _Dark Moon_. Ren se presentó ante ellos y les solicitó su permiso como padres adoptivos de la chica. También les dijo de sus intenciones hacia la chica y los tranquilizó al asegurarles que ella era lo más importante de su vida, aun sobre su carrera. Se despidieron de la pareja quedando estar en contacto.

De ahí fueron caminando por el bosque. Iban recordando su niñez. Hasta que llegaron a un claro cerca de un riachuelo muy conocido y querido por los dos. Había allí también una manta y una canasta sobre ella.

—Ren, aquí fue donde nos conocimos —dijo gratamente sorprendida—. ¿Cuándo preparaste todo esto?

—Mientras tú descansabas, yo vine aquí y traje las cosas, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ti, amor. Yo quiero decirte algo más, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante —Kyoko se quedó muda e impávida, algo muy importante, no podía ser "la pregunta" ¿o sí?, no llevaban ni un mes de novios. Sí, se amaban el uno al otro desde hace años pero no se había confesado sus sentimientos mutuos hasta hacía poco tiempo... ¿Qué quería preguntarle Ren? Cuando se dio cuenta, Ren estaba hincado a sus pies.

—Kyoko, mi amor, yo sé que cuando nos sinceramos simplemente asumí que eras mi novia, pero nunca te lo pregunté. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Y tal vez un día, hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta y convertirte en mi esposa?

Kyoko con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara se arrodilla ante él y lo abraza fuertemente, contestándole un firme ¡sí quiero!

.

* * *

.

N.A. Este capítulo me quedó bastante largo, algo muy raro en mí, pero espero que les haya gustado. Fue desde la perspectiva de Ren, lo que pasó cuando las puertas de la sala de Love Me se cerraron detrás de Kanae.


End file.
